tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas Hood
Thomas Hood (born 1965) is a minor character in The IT Files. A Royal Marine turned mercenary, Tom is a veteran in his field thanks to his past work for several warlords before falling into the employ of Patricia Mero and the Gorgon Sisterhood. Biography Thomas Hood was born in Newcastle, England to a homemaker mother and Lieutenant Colonel father, the oldest and only son of the couple's three children. His father had served with the famed Royal Marines and as a child Thomas already knew he wanted to be just like his father. Tom's childhood was relatively tamed and normal up until he entered secondary school where he discovered that he was a homosexual. For a time he was confused and angry about it and acted out. It got to the point where his parents were prepared to send him off to boarding school. At last his father finally got him to tell him what was wrong. Though his parents were both generally upset by Thomas' revelation in the end they both supported him and his life was more or less normal. After secondary school Thomas found himself within the ranks of the Royal Marines where he proved to be an exemplary marine. At this time Thomas became skilled with many forms of weapons, most notably the bow and arrow which later became his weapon of choice. Thomas had several tours of duty all over the world and eventually climbed to rank of Major. As a Major Thomas was second-in-command of a unit of specially-trained marines whose purpose was to operate in small teams and gather information deep behind enemy lines. The unit would also conduct convert search and destroy operations, their operations usually pinned on the SAS (Special Air Service). Thomas served with his special unit for nearly five years before feeling that the government was betraying him, sending his marines on bad missions and getting them killed for what looked like pointless political reasons. The honor that Thomas had felt for his duty was gone. He resigned his rank and left the marines, moving into the private sector working as a mercenary. As a mercenary Thomas worked for several third-world warlords and earned a substantial amount of money during this period. Also during this period Tom met and befriended Marian Bell, who was former government spook turned mercenary, somewhat like himself. The two hit it off, becoming best friends. Marian is the only person aside from his family that Thomas trusts completely. Marian and Thomas eventually decided that working for warlords was starting to take its toll on them, there being only so much violence a sane person could take and for them that was it. The pair found employment with Patricia Mero, the new CEO of Stilton Corporation. Recruiting the pair as agents for the Gorgon Sisterhood, Thomas and Marian were seduced by the prospect of high pay and no need for deaths. When it came for the first real assignment, a recovery mission in Los Angeles, Thomas led but was more than willing to let Marian handler the finer details as well as propose plans, accepting that the team was democracy of sorts. Not bothered by collateral damage so long as it was dealt with, Thomas saw the unplanned capture of Sheena Wilks and Mallory Blancard as bonuses rather than detriments to the assignment. Personal Information * Current Age: 44 * Height: 6'2" * Weight: 197 lbs * Hair Color: Dark Brunette * Eye Color: Blue * Hypnosis Rating: 4 * Current Place of Residence: New York, US * Sexual Preference: Men Personal Items * Nickel-plated Beretta 92, Personal Sidearm * Hoyt Pro Elite, Weapon of Choice Relationships Employers * Patricia Mero * Canella Kim * Darcy Keibler * Sarah Hardy Friends * Marian Bell, also co-worker * Kai, also co-worker * Rionach O'Leary Co-Workers * Daphne Alden * Myra Stites * Hector Nuiz * Brent Harrison * Joseph Wolfe Appearances * The IT Files: Lucienne's Agency * Clockwork Crisis Part 1 * The IT Files: Darcy's Role Trivia * Thomas is based on actor Vinnie Jones. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The IT Files Category:Gorgon Sisterhood